<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even Through The Fog, Our Love Remains. by damien_daze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619581">Even Through The Fog, Our Love Remains.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/damien_daze/pseuds/damien_daze'>damien_daze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Owada Mondo, Bottom Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Class Trials (Dangan Ronpa), Execution, Gay Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Hope vs. Despair, Hope's Peak Academy, Ishimaru Kiyotaka as Ishida | Kiyondo, M/M, Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa) Being An Asshole, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, Top Oowada Mondo, Tsundere Togami Byakuya, Warning: Enoshima Junko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/damien_daze/pseuds/damien_daze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They were going to last forever. At least, they were meant to. </p><p>With the world outside cast into chaos and despair, the only hope for the future remains locked inside Hope's Peak Academy. However, behind closed doors, their game was about to start. With a hidden mastermind, the 78th class must solve the mysteries of the world around them. Unfortunately for some, their days are numbered within in the school as it is their lives on the line.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Even Through The Fog, Our Love Remains.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey dudes! How are ya all doing?<br/>Hope you enjoy this.<br/>If there is any grammar mistakes or spelling errors, please let me know and I'll correct it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taka giggled against Mondo’s lips as they sat by the waterfall behind Hope’s Peak Academy. They had been dating a little over six months and were one of those couples that were going to last forever. It was beautiful what they had. Ishimaru pulled away and gazed into the biker’s eyes. “I don’t want this to end Mondo. I wish we could stay like this forever!”</p><p>Mondo chuckled at the sappiness of his boyfriend. “I don’t think I could ever forget you Taka. Even if I woke up tomorrow with absolutely no memory, I’d always recognise you.” He smiled. Well you know what they say, famous last words. As they sat there in the dying sun,  a sinister force was on the move. </p><p>That night, the 78th class of Hope’s Peak Academy was locked in the school as the world outside delved into chaos. The teachers did this as a way to preserve the future, but little did they know the despair had already seeped into the school and barricaded every window and front door. Unbeknown to the students, the final days of their life was upon them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>